


Dangerous

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very competitive game of darts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For [cinnamoncinders](http://cinnamoncinders.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"Stop that."

Marvelous smiles, tossing his dart casually at the target, nearly hitting center.

"That." Basco lifts his hand, throws his dart with a flourish of his wrist. He's maybe a millimeter off from Marvelous. He sneers, lip curling up on the right.

"Oh," Marvelous smirks, letting another dart go like he's stretching his arm. Hitting the bull's eye. "You mean winning."

Basco _snarls_ , flinging his remaining three darts like the target insulted his mother. Only one sticks, and Marvelous laughs, loud and sharp, slapping his thigh and doing a little twirl where he stands.

A half second later his back hits the wall, hard enough to bruise. His shoulder stinging where the edge of the target digs in. " _Hey_."

Basco's thin fingers circle his throat and Marvelous swallows hard, his legs shaking slightly from the look in his friend's eyes. His mouth has gone dry, but he manages to squeak out his name.

Basco grabs the dart from the bull's eye, holding it in a tight fist before driving it deep into the wall next to Marvelous' head.

Their lips meet, hard enough to split.

"Don't look so scared, Marvey-chan."

Marvelous isn't sure he can walk after Basco leaves.


End file.
